Call of Duty, Fanfiction Wars
by Dark Phantom Knight
Summary: On the planet of Fanfiction, cartoons and authors live together in peace. Well, not really. There's a war going on between the Authors and Flamers. Some will join the Authors. Others will opose them and fight with the Flamers. Who's side are you on?


**Call of Duty, Fanfiction Wars**

Welcome, fellow authors! I am the Dark Phantom Knight! Welcome to my new story; Call of Duty, Fanfiction Wars!

Here's the basic plot; Far, far away, on a world much like Earth, is the planet of Fanfiction (sound familiar?). On that planet, many cartoons and authors live in peace, harmony, and prosperity. Well, prosperity anyway. You see, there's currently a world-wide war happening on Fanfiction, between the Authors and Flamers (again, sound familiar?). Some toons will fight along side the Authors. Others will rise against the Authors and side with the Flamers. Who's side are you on? Now, enjoy the first chapter of Call of Duty, Fanfiction Wars!

* * *

**Battle for Nowhere Part 1**

There were few people on the streets of the desert town of Nowhere, Kansas. So few that their number could be counted on one hand. Most citizens of the small town were indoors, where it was safe. And those who had ventured outside for whatever reason were tense, alert, ready for anything. Some even held guns hiden somewhere on them for self-defense, ready to use it in a moment's notice.

This was the way of things in Nowhere for the last week or so. The reason for this was the Flamers. Rumor was going around that the Flamers were preparing an invasion to seize the town of Nowhere and force it's denizans to fight with them in their war against the Authors. This rumor was the reason a squadren of Authors had been sent out to help protect the town.

That very squadren was currently inside one of the buildings on the edge of town. A few of them were eating, some were playing games, one was on the computer, and they were all extremley bored.

"Anything on the hawk cam, Double D?" The squadren leader, a 14-year old Author boy with a brown mullet, a red shirt, blue jeans, and a large sword in it's sheath asked. He was Dark Phantom Knight.

"Nothing yet, DPK," the one at the computer responded. He was a 14-year old boy with a black sock on his head like a hat, a red t-shirt, purple shorts, and red shoes. He was Eddward, or Double D, as he preffered to be called. He was the squad tech expert. The image on the computer he was sitting at showed the desert ground about 10 miles from Nowhere, as veiwed from the sky. And that was all there was-desert ground. No approaching Flamers.

"Ugh!" Groaned a 10-year old with blond hair, an orange hoodie and blue jeans. He was Wally, reffered to as Numbuh 4, the squad combat expert. "I wish those damn Flamers would attack already! It's boring as Hell out here!" He angrily bit into his beef jerky.

"Mabey our secret sorce was wrong, and the Flamers aren't going to attack Nowhere," a humanoid kitsune named Tails suggested. He was the squad weapons specialist. He looked at the playing cards he was holding. "Got any 5s?"

"Go fish," the squad doctor deadpanned. She was 13, had pink hair, and wore a pink shirt, a pair of blue jeans and also had playing cards in her hand. Her name was Sakura Haruno, and she was currently playing Go Fish with Tails to try and fight her boredom. It wasn't working.

"I'm startin' to think Tails might be right," the squad second in command added, who bit into a ham samwhich. He was Brazilian, around 13, wore a red t-shirt with a white dragon on the front, and white pants. His name was Raimundo. "You think those Flamers wouldv'e attacked this town by now."

"I agree," a humanoid black hedgehog with white chest hair and red stripes threw in. He was Shadow, the squad spy.

"Yeah, but we still need to be careful," Phantom Knight replied. "You never know what those Flamers'll do next."

At that moment, a voice came from the turned-on radio on the desk. "Calling squad Pi-Alpha-Delta, this is squad Alpha-Omega-Zeta, do you copy? Over."

Everyone perked up. That was No Limit 5's voice, leader of suqad Alpha-Omega-Zeta, who were stationed just outside the Nowhere desert.

Phantom Knight quickley grabed the radio, pressed a button, and spoke into it. "This is Dark Phantom Knight of squad Pi-Alpha-Delta. We copy. Over." He took his fingure off the button.

"Listen, you guys got trouble comin' your way," No Limit replied. "Our squad spy just spotted a Flamer squad headed for Nowhere. There was about 10 of them. Big guns, but no tanks. Over."

"Roger that," Phantom Knight said. "We'll be ready. Phantom Knight out." He switched the radio off and turned to the others. "Allright guys, let's get ready to rumble!"

"Yeah!" The other 5 cheered, ecept for Shadow, who-as usual, showed no emotion.

"It's about time!" Numbuh 4 said, excited for some action. He walked over to the closet and kicked the door open. Inside was a wide asortment of guns, knifes, bombs, ammo, army vests, and other weapons. Everyone was quick to grab some weapons and throw on a vest.

"Allright men, are we ready?!" Phantom Knight half asked/half shouted at his squadren.

"Ready!" Raimundo said, loading a sniper rifle.

"Ready!" Double D said, placing 2 bombs into the pockets of his army vest.

"Ready!" Tails also said, twirling a handgun on his finger.

"Ready!" Sakura added, drawing 3 shurikan from her vest pocket.

"Ready," Shadow said as he pocketed some throwing knifes, again showing no emotion.

"Ready!" Wally shouted with a smirk as he loaded his rifle with armor-peircing bullets.

"Okay then," Phantom Knight said, cocking his machine gun. "Let's show these Flamer scumbags why they don't mess with the Authors."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, part 1 of the Battle for Nowhere is over! A little short and not very exciting, but that'll all change soon! Next chapter is the face-off between the Authors and Flamers! R and R! 


End file.
